


Sorry I set you on fire

by spiralnebulaM31



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Cake, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 15:49:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7807909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiralnebulaM31/pseuds/spiralnebulaM31
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robin is back, Regina is having trouble controlling her dark magic, they fight and make up. There’s a cake involved and some smut. Post season 5 future Outlaw Queen AU, rated M.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sorry I set you on fire

**Author's Note:**

> This story started with an accidental prompt from the Satan Squad on tumblr (“Stay evil, darling”) and Chrissty627's tweet with cakes Regina should bake for Robin gave me another idea to continue the initial drabble. It’s my first M-rated Outlaw Queen fic and any comments would be appreciated! A big thank you to Franzi (soligblomma) who checked this for me, made the most wonderful comments and encouraged me. I'll bake the next cake for you, Franzi ;)

Regina is pacing around the confined space furiously, her mind not controlling her feet as they keep going in circles; her subconscious trying to find a way for her to release the tension of the day.

Before Henry’s laughter echoed in her life and made it brighter, before Robin’s arms became her solace and peace that she lost and found again, her vault was the place she went to when she wanted to feel safe and loved. She didn’t always succeed and ended up crying every time she thought of her father, but that place remained her sanctuary for a long time. Even now, with a family and friends that she never thought she would have, she goes to her vault to study magic or take some time to herself, to think.

As she takes an abrupt turn, her body collides with something warm and solid. It’s a certain thief who knows what her vault means to her and she shouldn’t be surprised that he found her here. As she’s shaken from the sudden crash, her hands find purchase on his chest while his strong arms take hold of hers. She looks up to see Robin looking at her full of compassion and unsure regret.

Regina rolls her eyes.

“Don’t give me that look,” she says, her voice coming out softer than she intended.

Robin shakes his head and gives her the hint of a smile, his arms keeping their hold to hers. He knows that she’s upset. He knew even before she found him at the edge of the forest, a gun pointed to him by a common criminal from the Land Without Magic. He knew, but still he went there, because that’s what he had to do, he had to catch the criminal, to protect their town. The only thing he can do now is reassure her that he’s alright, that he’s right there.

“Nothing you say will make this feel better,” Regina states.

Robin’s smile turns into a smirk. He wants to comfort her, but he can’t deny that he finds her feisty nature quite hot and his attraction to her is stronger than ever.

Regina’s insides feel like fire. She wants to kick him and kiss him senseless all at once.

“Robin, I mean it. I’m so angry after what happened that I feel like the Evil Queen is about to resurface and burn the place down.”

Robin sighs as his smirk disappears, his hot breath comfortingly reaching her face a few inches away. He closes the distance and places a kiss on her brow, followed by a sensual trail of his lips across her forehead and beside her hairline until he reaches her ear.

“You know you can stay evil with me, darling. I love _every_ part of you,” he whispers.

Robin’s voice makes Regina shiver and his words reach a place deep in her heart – and also stir something entirely different in her lower belly. She pushes him slightly away only to see a flash of disappointment in his eyes and then she grabs the lapels of his jacket to connect her lips with his. She feels his surprise, but it dissipates easily, leaving only hot desire behind.

Robin holds her close to him, one hand travels to her back while he buries the other in her hair, and thinks about how gorgeous she looked when he entered the vault and saw her walking back and forth lividly. Her dark blue dress is tight enough to hug her curves in a wonderful way and the cleavage she shows behind the slightly lowered zipper makes all his blood go to a certain part of his anatomy.

Regina’s kisses are raw, hiding a rough quality that she knows only _he_ can accept and also reciprocate if she needs him to. But that nagging feeling she’s had since the moment she found the sheriff’s office empty and Robin’s phone on his desk earlier this day returns to prevent her from enjoying her lover’s attention.

Regina tries to stay focused on the way Robin’s lips feel against hers, the way his stubble scratches her jaw as he nips on her lower lip. But as she lets go of his jacket to reach up and cradle his head, a painful memory flashes behind her closed eyelids and tugs at her heart. She pulls away, whimpering at the loss of contact as cool air hits her wet lips.

She lowers her hands, leaving them to fall limply on her sides, and looks into Robin’s eyes. His earlier expression is still in place, but now it’s mixed with confusion. And Regina is angry, oh so angry.

“What’s wrong?” Robin asks.

“ _What’s wrong?_ Robin, you almost –”

Regina stops abruptly, the unsaid word feeling like a stab in her heart that ignites her anger. Anger at the world who took her soulmate away from her once and anger at said soulmate who he was so reckless just a few minutes ago.

Robin sighs. “Regina…”

“No, Robin, you don’t get to look at me like that when _you_ are the one at fault here!” Regina snaps at him, and Robin takes a step backwards, crossing his arms and returning Regina’s glare.

“I was only doing my job! David wasn’t there, Emma and Killian are out of town and I was in charge, I had to chase him, you know that,” Robin says. His voice sounds calm and collected, but his expression tells a different story. He’s just as upset as Regina and she knows it. She’s hurt though, the agony she felt when she saw the gun directed at him almost unbearable, even now that he’s right in front of her, safe and _alive_.

“You could have called _me_!” Regina says while tears of anger start forming in her eyes. She takes a deep breath, trying to get her feelings at bay, trying to not let the unwanted part of herself out.

“You know the world we live in is unsafe, all the realms are unsafe.” Robin says, his eyes pleading with her to let it go. But he knows her and he knows she won’t give up until she gets what she wants. She’s stubborn and infuriating, and he loves her for that, but he can’t let her win this time, not when it’s about his current situation. “I can’t just stay in your house all day and do nothing!” he snaps and sees fire in her eyes.

Robin is scared for a moment – scared for Regina, because he hasn’t seen her like that since the Missing Year when they were trying to find ways to fight Zelena.

His last words are what makes Regina’s skin crawl and the dark magic she still finds hard to control resurfaces from the depths of her soul, from where the Evil Queen is hiding. The two parts of herself had been separated for months until she and the heroes – her family now – found a way to put them back together, because that was the right thing to do. Because only Regina can stop the Evil Queen from hurting the people she loves. Regina unwillingly welcomed the darkness back into her body a few weeks ago and since then she reunited with Roland, got Robin back (she still can’t believe that) and had to get used to the idea of having hope again. She’s been through an emotional roller coaster, unable to fully explain her body’s reactions to darkness and now that darkness is tingling under her skin, ready to escape and do things she will definitely regret.

But she can’t let it.

Robin’s words are stuck in her mind though, and she tries to push them back to no avail.

“You insufferable thief!” she says through gritted teeth, the tears in her eyes threatening to fall, and she’s about to say more, to start telling Robin how foolish he is, but then she hears him gasp with a pained grimace on his face and she doesn’t say anything.

It takes her a few seconds to realize what is going on and until she does, Robin is already trying to put out the fire that’s burning the sleeve of his jacket. He takes the jacket off and throws it on the floor. He stomps his foot on the burning garment once, twice, and before he can do it for a third time Regina waves her hand and the fire is gone. She is still frozen in her place a few feet away from him and she doesn’t dare to look up at him. Her eyes are glued to his destroyed jacket instead. She bends down and takes the jacket in her hands.

“Are you alright?” she asks, her eyes raking his body, checking if he’s hurt, but she still avoids his eyes.

“Yes,” he replies honestly.

There’s a hole on the right sleeve and as Regina’s fingers fiddle with it, she realizes that what she accidentally set on fire was the arm where Robin’s tattoo lies. She takes a few shattered breaths and closes her eyes.

Robin sees the defeated look on Regina’s face and he doesn’t hesitate to reach for her, but before his fingertips can touch her arm, she disappears in a cloud of purple smoke.  Robin stares at the empty spot in front of him, the stone wall the only thing he’s able to see. He waits for his heartbeat to return to normal and then sits down. He wants to talk with Regina, to reassure her that it’s alright, that it wasn’t her fault, but she needs time and he will give it to her.

**::::::**

Regina appears in her kitchen, still clutching Robin’s jacket in her hands. She lets a sob come out as she folds the jacket and leaves it on a chair, and then some more sobs and she closes her eyes firmly, willing the crying to stop. She’s out of tears a few minutes later, far too quickly, because she still feels a turmoil of emotions; frustration prevailing everything else. She starts pacing around the kitchen until her eyes fall on the red apples stacked inside a fruit bowl on the table. She knows what to do.

She’s sure she has at least a couple of hours before Robin goes to look for her; he won’t want to pressure her, that’s how considerate her Robin is.

Not wanting to waste any more time, she gets to work immediately. She starts with the whipped cream. She makes white whipped cream and mashes up an apple to add it to a small amount of cream along with cinnamon to make it darker – _for the letters_ , she thinks. She leaves the cream in the refrigerator to cool down and cuts the rest of the apples in symmetrical slices to place them between the sponge cake pieces that she’ll make. She takes all the ingredients out of the cupboards and the fridge and starts working methodically.

Having done that dozens of times before, she doesn’t have to think about the next step of the recipe, it comes automatically, and that calms her nerves a little. It reminds her of the apple pies and the cakes she used to bake in the Enchanted Forest during the Missing Year. Baking was a distraction for her back then and right now it has double use: distraction and a way to start apologizing to Robin.

Regina hears the door open two and a half hours later, like she had predicted. She has just put the final touch on the cake and Robin calling her as soon as he gets into the mansion spreads a unique warmth in her heart, warmth that she thinks she might deserve to have in her life now.

She replies with a quick “I’m here”, because she doesn’t want to leave him worried for longer. Walking out of the kitchen, she sees him standing next to the dining room table. She goes to him and without a word circles her arms around his neck. He brings his own arms around her waist and they just hold each other, breathing each other’s scent and relishing the loving intimacy they can always share at the end of the day.

Regina pulls away first.

“I have something for you,” she says and sees curiosity in Robin’s eyes before she walks away.

Robin watches her as she walks back to the kitchen and despite the seriousness of the situation he can’t help but think she’s incredibly cute, barefoot in her sexy dress and her pert arse moving under the bow of her tied apron.

Moments later Regina returns without her apron, holding a heart shaped cake, and Robin thinks he’s never loved her more. The cake is covered with white whipped cream and has the phrase “Sorry I set you on fire” written with darker cream on it. Forest berries decorate the heart cake around the edges. Regina places the cake on the table and looks at Robin expectantly.

It’s not like Regina to do such a thing – especially in the shape of such a cheesy cake – but Robin knows why she did it and the thought of her baking to feel better and to make him feel better has him chuckle with delight. His mood has already changed considerably and he silently makes it his mission to lighten Regina’s mood as well.

“Thank you,” he says as he extends his hand towards her. She takes it and lets him pull her close to him.

“You’re welcome,” she replies and a blush is creeping up on her cheeks, she’s sure of that, she can feel it. And she hates it. She sighs and rolls her eyes when he grins at her.

There’s still tension between them, but it’s lighter, gravitating towards passionate heat rather than frustration. Regina knows they have to talk though, and one of them has to begin. His hand is warm around hers, still holding her like he never wants to let go, and that gives her the confidence she needs.

“Robin, I –”

Before she manages to say another word, Robin’s lips are on hers and he kisses her fiercely, like she kissed him a few hours ago. Her gasp of surprise is swallowed by her lips moving to return the kiss.

Robin squeezes her hand and then lets it go to bring both hands up to her cheeks, his thumbs caressing her cheekbones slowly as their lips continue their sensual exchange. Regina loops her arms around his waist and holds him close, their bellies touching under the layers of clothes.

Robin’s fingers end up in Regina’s hair, tangling in her now short locks – a sensation still new to both of them – and his lips leave hers to start traveling to her jaw and then down to her neck, leaving a trail of small pecks and a scratchy feeling from his stubble that make a moan rise at the back of her throat. Robin smiles against her skin at the sound of that and grinds his hips against hers; the friction is pleasing, but not enough.

Regina feels his erection against her thigh and something snaps in her mind, reminding her why they are actually here and what they are supposed to talk about.

“Robin, what are you doing?” she asks him breathlessly.

Robin pulls away and looks into her eyes, his expression serious.

“I’m preparing the ground to find some use for this cake soon,” he says and then smirks at her, his dimples showing and making her breathe more heavily than she already was.

Once his words register to her mind though, she furrows her brow in confusion.

With that annoying smirk still attached to his face – it makes her want to grab him and resume kissing him to wipe it away – he lowers his hands to her waist and her hands get hold of his arms as he turns her to guide her slowly to the table beside them.

Robin’s lips crash against Regina’s again the moment her ass hits the edge of the table. She kisses him back immediately, multiple thoughts going over in her mind as his kisses grow deeper and more demanding.

They haven’t done this since the time they were in the Underworld. He hasn’t been back for a long time; it hasn’t even been a month since that fateful day Regina and Henry found a way to give Robin his life back, to take him home where he deserves to be. It’s been weeks, but it feels only like days, the pain of his loss still fresh in Regina’s heart. They were quite busy the first couple of weeks, with  bringing Roland back, helping Robin getting used to having Zelena around little Robyn and getting rid of the last remnants the separation of Regina and her dark self left in her body and mind.

The past few days have been good; everything seemed to be calm and in order. Getting used to that casual domesticity again hasn’t been difficult, it’s normal for them, but they needed their time and they’ve been taking everything slowly. And now it strangely seems to be as good a time as any and Regina doesn’t want to stop. _There is no reason to stop_ , a voice in the back of her mind tells her when Robin traces her lower lip with his tongue – and she listens to that voice. She opens her mouth for Robin and lets the kiss deepen even more while heat is slowly rising in the lower parts of her body as she decides to lose herself in him.

Robin enjoys the touch of Regina’s palms on his chest, rubbing him softly against the fabric. His own palms are still on her waist, holding her in place as they kiss and kiss.

Regina breaks the contact of their lips to ask if the door is locked. Robin replies that yes, he locked it, and when Regina is about to voice her worries, he reassures her that Henry is with Emma and Killian out of town, Roland is in the forest with the Merry Men, Robyn with Zelena, and no one else has any reason to look for them this evening. Regina is convinced with his _it’s just us, love_ against her lips and then his lips find her neck and suck on a sensitive spot there that makes her back arch.

Robin pulls back and winks at her. He reaches behind her on the table and takes a berry out of the cake, inadvertently pulling some whipped cream with it. Regina’s eyes widen when she sees it; she knew what they were going to do, but she just figured out exactly what he has in mind. Robin offers her the fruit with a grin.

“I don’t like sugar,” Regina says.

Robin raises his eyebrows. “I won’t eat the whole cake alone.”

Regina sighs and leans over to take the berry from Robin. Her lips touch his finger and when she sees that a bit of whipped cream is still there she takes hold of his hand and looking up into his eyes, she licks the cream. Robin groans when she keeps sucking on his already clean fingertips; his jeans becoming too tight as his erection is straining the fabric. Regina smiles around his fingers and lets his hand go. Robin leans down to peck her lips while reaching for another berry.

They do this for a while, eating the berries from around half the cake – even Regina takes a few and feeds them to Robin. It’s something she would find redundant and silly otherwise, but now it’s a way for them to relax into this, to laugh lightheartedly in between bites and enjoy the sweet taste of the forest fruit.

“I’ve had enough fruit,” Regina says, taking Robin’s hands in hers and intertwining their fingers.

They kiss again, smiling against each other’s lips. Regina leans back onto the table, half standing half sitting. Without pulling away, Robin cups Regina’s breasts. The action has her arch her back to lean into his touch which is pleasant even with her dress and bra separating his hands from her skin. Regina’s fingers find the buttons of Robin’s shirt and she starts fumbling with them as he lowers the zipper at the front of her dress. He releases her lips and leans down to kiss the skin he’s uncovering little by little. Regina’s fingers freeze, having only unbuttoned the lower half of his shirt, as a jolt of pleasure goes from Robin’s lips right through her skin to her lower belly. She can feel Robin’s smirk against her skin; he knows what he does to her.

Robin licks and kisses the skin between her breasts, enjoying having her so close to him again, so willing and responsive. He doesn’t mind that she hasn’t finished unbuttoning his shirt. Right now his only thought is to give Regina pleasure and that’s what he’s going to do, despite his painfully erect cock that needs attention.

He pushes the dress aside, dragging her bra with it and exposing her left breast. He trails open mouthed kisses across her clavicle as his thump finds her nipple and rubs it slowly, making it harden beneath his touch. Regina’s breath hitches in her throat as she closes her eyes and grips the edge of the table, enjoying the feeling. When Robin moves to the right side of her dress, Regina opens her eyes and stops him with a hand on his wrist.

“Front clasp,” she says.

Robin nods and pulls back to look at her exposed skin for the first time. Regina notices his dilated pupils, his desire making the blue in his eyes almost non-existent. Robin admires the lace, blue, almost the same color as her dress. It hugs her breasts lovingly, the round swells pushed up by the delicate garment.

“Do you always wear such visions for underwear?” he asks, his voice lower than usual.

Regina chuckles, because she knows he knows the answer to that.

“Only when they are accompanied with fitting panties,” she replies.

Robin groans and wets his lips. He unclasps her bra, pulling each side down so both nipples are accessible to him. He takes the left one in his mouth, wetting it with his tongue and the sucking at the tip, and gives the other one the treatment it didn’t get to have earlier.

He withdraws suddenly and Regina whimpers at the loss of his lips against her skin.

“I forgot something,” he explains and reaches for the cake again. Regina is about to ask him what he meant when she notices the tip of his index finger full of whipped cream.

“No.”

“Oh yes,” Robin says, spreading whipped cream on her nipple. He licks the remaining cream off his fingertip and then starts lapping at the creamed nipple, his tongue swirling around it and then sucking harder than before. He hears Regina hiss and soothes it with a few open mouthed kisses, alternating between sucking and kissing until he decides it’s time for more whipped cream.

He reaches behind Regina again and spreads whipped cream on her other nipple. Regina buries her fingers in his hair, keeping his head in place as he’s suckling and licking at the stiff peak. He places his hands on the table, palms flat, keeping his body close to hers. The pressure in her lower belly increases and the way they’re standing doesn’t allow any friction where she needs it the most. She lowers her right hand, the one that doesn’t still hold Robin’s hair, and pulls her dress up along her thighs. She snakes her hand under the dress and cups herself through her lacey panties. She moans, tipping her head back, and it doesn’t go unnoticed by Robin. He raises his head from her breast he was sucking on, holding the suction until the sensitive peak leaves his mouth with a pop.

He doesn’t understand at first, thinks Regina reacted that way only to the attention he was giving to her breasts, but when he captures her lips to kiss her hungrily, he feels her hand move against his erection and his hips twitch, making him look down immediately. He takes a sharp intake of breath as he sees Regina rubbing her sex under her slightly pulled up dress. He looks up and their eyes lock, Regina watching his reactions and giving him a small smile.

“Let me see you,” Robin says, tugging at the hem of her dress.

Regina nods eagerly and helps him pull it up, the garment pooling around her waist, allowing Robin to look at her. His eyes stay at her panties for a moment, admiring the lace covering a different part of hers this time. He brings his hands up to her hips, rubbing small circles where the lace meets her smooth skin.

“I’m already so wet,” Regina says in a low voice and Robin swallows thickly, locking eyes with her again.

“Are you?” he asks, almost growling at the sight of Regina biting her lower lip.

“Mmmhm,” she hums, smiling with her lip still between her teeth.

Robin takes hold of her panties and slides them down her legs slowly, his thumbs grazing her skin as they travel downwards. He bends down, nudges her foot and she moves it so he can take the panties off, and then the other foot, and she’s moaning. Robin leaves her underwear on the floor and looks up to find Regina dipping a finger into her folds and rubbing her clit steadily. She was right, she is wet, he can see her sex glistening as she moves her finger in circles.

“That’s it, love. Touch yourself,” Robin says as he keeps watching her pleasure herself.

Regina slides a finger of her other hand into her ready heat. She starts pushing it in and out, at the same time arching her chest out, making her breasts sway. Looking up at Robin’s expression, she flushes, but keeps going, making a show of fucking herself for him. One finger is not enough and a second finger joins, while her right hand keeps rubbing her clit which is pulsing with pleasure; she’s not sure how long she can keep this up.

“Robin… I need you,” she says, panting and closing her eyes when her fingers find that spot inside her that usually makes her see stars.

Robin’s hands are on hers in a second, pushing them away and replacing her fingers with his. His fingers stretch her wider than her own had and Regina spreads her legs as much as she can in her standing position. Regina hooks her left hand around Robin’s arm to support herself. The wetness from inside her stains Robin’s sleeve, but neither of them seem to care. Robin’s thumb touches her clit, making Regina squirm, and grins at her reaction. Regina briefly considers a retort, but she’s too far gone, her mind clouded with pleasure, undeniable pleasure that gradually increases.

“Play with your nipples,” Robin whispers against her lips and then places a quick kiss there as his fingers slide steadily in and out of her and his thumb rubs her tight nub.

Regina brings her right hand on her breasts. She pinches her nipple; some of her wetness has remained there as well and it feels amazing against her sensitive peak. She alternates between the two breasts while Robin’s fingers curve inside her and find that perfect spot. She lets out a low moan accompanied with a high squeal that is so unlike her, but the immense pleasure is uncontrollable and she can’t hide her body’s reactions from Robin. It occurs to her that what he’s doing to her might have been easier if she was sitting down, but it’s too late now when his hand is pushing rhythmically against her, fingers in, thumb rubbing, fingers out, and she trusts her hips against his hand in abandon and she’s coming.

She moans and moans and calls Robin’s name as her legs close around his hand and her nails dig into his clothed arm. His fingers still inside her and her sex is pulsating around him as he gradually stops rubbing her clit, applying less and less pressure.

Regina’s forehead falls against Robin’s shoulder and she grabs his other arm as well to steady herself. He slides his hand out of her and places it on her ass, holding her against his chest.

Robin looks at her and almost comes in his trousers at the sight of her half-naked and satisfied, skin covered with a sheen of sweat, lips swollen from their earlier kisses and hair disheveled from his fingers being buried in her locks. He takes a few deep breaths to control himself because there is no way he isn’t getting inside her first, he needs to feel her around him.

When Regina’s breathing returns to normal she raises her head and notices Robin’s eyes closed, concentration showing on his features. She wants to snicker at his expression, but it wouldn’t be fair; all this time he’s been focusing on pleasuring her and it’s reasonable for him to feel frustrated. She knows he wanted to pleasure her, but now she wants to do that same for him.

“Robin.”

She calls his name softly and he opens his eyes. He releases a sigh and pulls her dress farther up. She raises her arms and lets him take it off. He leaves it on a chair beside them as Regina takes of her bra and places it on the dress.

“You can’t imagine how badly I want to be in you right now,” Robin says, his eyes raking over Regina’s naked form.

“I think I can,” Regina says as she touches his erection over his jeans. It twitches and he moans, the sound music to Regina’s ears, because she’s missed him oh so much.

She doesn’t want to torture him, she just wants to give him the pleasure he deserves, so she doesn’t waste any more time. She unbuttons the rest of his shirt and pushes it away from his shoulders hastily. She can’t help but admire his toned chest and she leans up to place a wet kiss on his neck. Her lips travel to his chest and then downwards until she reaches his navel, her tongue swirling around it as her fingers play with the hair below. She straightens her back to watch his expression as she swiftly undoes his belt buckle and pulls his hard cock out of his boxers.

Robin groans as Regina’s fingers circle his erection. With her other hand she pushes his trousers and boxers down and they pool around his feet, not coming off completely because his shoes are still on. But there’s no time to get rid of them, not when Regina’s slim fingers hold his cock and her thumb rubs the precum around his tip. His hands find purchase on her hips and he just holds her as she slides her hand up and down, applying the ideal amount of pressure around him.

“Do you like that?” she asks and the question would sound innocent if it wasn’t accompanied by the teasing look that she gives him.

“I’m afraid I like it a little too much,” he growls.

“That’s the point,” she says with a smirk.

Robin shakes his head.

“No, not like that. I have to be inside you,” Robin says, his voice almost cracking and she has to take her hands off of him or he’ll come.

To his relief, she nods and tugs at his hips as she leans back to the table.

Robin’s hands leave her hips and ran under her ass. He lifts her up with ease and places her down at the edge of the table, her giggle reminding him of the first time he lifted her up like that in her vault. He smiles fondly at the memory despite his desperation to feel her around him. He helps her widen her stance to accommodate his body between her legs and her arms hook around his neck as he takes hold of his erection. One of his fingers finds her folds again, making sure she’s still wet enough to have him inside her.

“It’s okay,” she whispers, her voice filled with desire, her breathing becoming shallow in anticipation, and he realizes that despite her release only a few minutes ago, she still wants him.

He rubs his erection against her sex and for a moment he allows himself to feel the sweet agonizing pressure as her wetness spreads on his already soaked tip. He pushes inside her slowly, relishing every second of finally being surrounded by her. He pulls out and pushes back in a little faster, then stills, letting her get used to having him inside again.

Her low moan eggs him on and all control is gone. He begins to move repeatedly, filling her, reaching deep inside her core, then pulling nearly all the way out before entering her again.

"You feel so good," Regina murmurs and, arching her back, she presses herself up against him. Her nipples rub on his hard chest as their bodies undulate and create delicious friction. Her nails dug into his shoulders and he hisses, but lets her hang on to him as he squeezes her ass cheeks and runs his hands to the insides of her thighs to hold them open down on the table. She lowers one of her hands and finds her clit, rubbing furiously close to where their bodies are connected. Jolts of pleasure make her clench around him and if she comes now it will be explosive, with his hands insistently refusing to let her close her legs, making her unable to express the increasing pleasure unless she screams.

Robin watches her working on her clit and it almost becomes too much. He slows down for a moment and lets go of her hips. He looks into her eyes and sees her whole soul, bare for him to caress and hold dear. He pushes a strand of her damp hair away from her forehead and loops his arms around her waist.

Regina circles her legs around his hips and thrusts up against him; her fingers never stop applying pressure to her clit. She closes her eyes and feels a familiar quiver begin to build again.

On a particularly hard trust of his hips, Robin pushes Regina further on the table and her back hits the cake. She feels cold whipped cream on her skin and she’s certain their mixed wetness is making a mess on the table. It’s all a mess, scattered clothes around them, her sitting naked on the dining room table, and Robin pounding into her at a spot that can easily be seen from the door if someone decides to enter the mansion uninvited. The fact that the door is locked doesn’t mean it can’t happen, but Robin’s thick cock sliding in and out blocks every coherent thought out of Regina’s mind and the pleasure it gives her makes her feels alive, because he’s alive and he’s here. With one of her arms still around his shoulders she hugs him impossibly close and buries her face in his neck, inhaling his unique scent of pine, burned wood, sweat and _him_.

"Oh Robin,” she breathes and in the next moment she lets herself go. She tightens around him with a chorus of _ah_ s that ends in a silent scream. Her body goes limp in Robin’s arms as her inner muscles still spasm around him. He pounds into her a few more times until he releases inside her with a loud groan and a whisper of her name against her shoulder.

They stay like that for a few minutes, holding each other, warm hands caressing sweaty skin as they’re trying to catch their breath. Robin slips out of her and Regina pulls away and looks up at him to remind herself that they can do this again and again; there’s nothing to hold them back now.

Robin places a sloppy kiss at the side of her head as she feels his warm cum sliding down her inner thigh. She gets off the table, not wanting to create an even bigger mess, and retrieves his shirt from the floor. She wears it to stop the chill the cool air causes as her body starts to relax. They watch each other with mutual smiles as they dress; Regina buttoning Robin’s shirt halfway up and Robin pulling his boxers and trousers up and fastening his belt.

She turns towards the table and the state of the cake reminds her that she’ll definitely need a shower soon. Robin approaches her and stands next to her, taking her hand in his.

“You destroyed my cake,” she says.

Robin chuckles. “It’s my cake! And don’t remember you complaining.”

Regina rolls her eyes at him and reaches up to place an affectionate kiss under his jaw.

“Only half the cake is destroyed, we can share the rest of the heart,” Robin says and Regina grins at the double meaning of his suggestion. He’s said something similar to her before, when everything was fresh and new between them but their deep connection was already there. They were one soul even before they met and they’ve been one heart since she started gradually letting down her walls for him in the Enchanted Forest. It was scary and unacceptable at first, but now it’s comforting (though equally scary).

“I don’t want you to feel like this isn’t your home,” Regina says, her expression turning serious.

Robin tugs at her hand gently and she turns to look at him.

“My home is where you and our family are,” he says, his eyes shining with emotion.

He’s sorry about what he said earlier and he tells her so. Being here with her gets overwhelming sometimes, but he wouldn’t change it for the world. What she means to him can’t be conveyed into words and the way he feels is difficult to explain, but still he tries.

“I’m grateful that I’m here. For Roland, for Robyn, for Henry, for you. I don’t want you to hurt because of me, Regina. But I can’t be locked in here so that nothing happens to me. That’s not who I am, you know that,” he says and almost regrets it because Regina’s eyes are filled with tears the way they were when he saw her the moment his soul left his body. He hates himself for hurting her again, but she has to know that she can’t protect him from everything.

Regina sniffs freely in front of him. She has nothing to hide, not from him.

“I know. You’ll do anything you can to make the world right again and I hate that. But I also love you for it. Because you’re the most honorable and amazing man I’ve ever met, Robin of Locksley,” she says, hooking her arms around his waist and leaning casually against him.

He brings his hands to her face cupping her cheeks and wiping her tears away.

“I love you, too,” he says.

And that’s something they’ve said every day for the last few weeks. No matter how strange everything has been since Robin returned, they’ve silently agreed that they’ll never let a day go by without saying that to each other.

Robin’s arms find their place on her back like that’s where they’ve always been and he kisses her. It’s soft, loving and wonderful; it’s home.

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts?


End file.
